


Dancing With Fate

by RideBoldlyRide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, MORE CHARACTERS ADDED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, more tags added later, rating at the end of the series, some dialogue only segments, zkdd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Zutara Drabble December. No real theme unless specified.Prompts completed:Day 1: NightfallDay 2: Don't Lie to MeDay 3: Heavy HeartsDay 4: Blame it on MeDay 5: Little PiecesDay 6: Are You Lonely?Day 7: Caught Up in the MomentDay 8: Tiny Shivers
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	1. Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> My first dialogue-only Drabble? Ficlet? Whatever you call it. It's on the eve of Zuko's wedding... To Mai. I'll let Azula take it from there.

"You're an idiot." 

"That's nice." 

"Do you know why you're an idiot, Zuzu?"

"Don't strain yourself on my account."

"Stop being dramatic."

"..."

"Petulance is a form of drama, Dumdum."

"What do you want, Azula?"

"To stop you from making an egregious error."

"And _that_ would be…?"

"Marrying Mai, of course." 

" _Of course._ "

"No need to get angry."

"I'm marrying her _in the morning_."

"But it's still nighttime, Zuko. Plenty of time to change your mind."

"And _why_ would I change my mi-- you know what? No. No I don't want to hear any--"

"Because I told her to flirt with you."

"...you always lie."

"No, Zuko. Not any more. Remember? The healers don't let me lie anymore."

"...she loves me."

"Maybe she did. Does. I don't know. But she didn't tell you about that, did she?"

"..."

"Besides, we both know that you don't love her."

" _What?!_ " 

"Oh, don't be dense. You've had your eye on the Avatar's little waterbender for years now."

" _You don't know what you're talking about._ "

"Of course I do. I have made it my job to know everything about you, brother dearest."

"That doesn't make you right."

"Of course it does."

"I barely talk to Katara anymore."

"Yes, I know. And don't you find that a little odd? After all, you were willing to take a lightning bolt for her, but can't find the ability to actually talk to her?"

"I still fail to see what you're getting at Azula."

"Of course you don't. I'll spell it out plainly for then: You don't trust yourself. Spirits forbid, you actually tell her how you feel. But that would require you being honest with yourself. Not necessarily your strongest point, I think we both can agree." 

"You're delusional." 

"And you're making a mistake. Both of those things are not mutually exclusive."

"I don't know why I'm staying here."

"Because you know I'm right."

"..."

"Zuko, wait. Just because you and I have not always been on the same side doesn't mean--… I want you happy. You can marry Mai, and be miserable. Or you can take a long hard look at what you actually want. Morning is coming soon, and for all of your sakes I'd suggest you get your heart straight. If you truly do care for Mai, you owe her at least that much."

  
  



	2. Don't Lie to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a continuation of day one's story. 
> 
> It's also meant to be a contrast to the style: where day one was all dialogue, this is (almost) all prose.

She stands at the dock, pointedly ignoring him. Her hair is perfect, not a strand out of place, even as the wind tugs at the precise dual buns at the back of her head. She stands close enough that the two long pieces that hang loose are dancing across his armor, a gentle rasp, but determinedly, she ignores him. 

She could stay. He told her that. Only once though; anymore than that, she would have used one of her senbons to cut his hair while he slept. He is pretty sure she is already contemplating it as it is, and he doesn't want to encourage any massacre. 

But he also understands why she leaves: he's dishonored her. To deny a bride on her wedding day, no matter if it was just past midnight when he knocked on her door, was tantamount to a divorce. And yet, despite the anger she had displayed, there was almost relief when he told her. It hadn't lasted long, though. 

He had pressed her, asking her about what Azula had said, and she had grown furious. That was when he lit the match that burned the last bridge between them. How could he trust a woman who didn't even tell him this before they were married? 

Of all things that he needed from a partner, trust was essential. 

So here they stand two days later, when they should have been leaving for their honeymoon, for Ember Island, they instead stand stoically, side-by-side, but as far apart from who they once were. She nods as the last of her trunks are loaded into the ship. 

When he offers his farewell, she acknowledges it with a slight incline of her head, but says nothing in return. When he offers his apology-- again--, she doesn't even do that. 

The ship captain arrives, his face a passive mask, but he can see the discomfort in his stance. Informing her of their readiness, they step away, and he can hear them let out a deep breath. A splinter of irritation rubs in the middle of his chest, and absentmindedly, he presses against it. 

She finally turns to him, her dark eyes studying him astutely. Her gaze pauses at his hand, and her face contorts as if tasting something sour.

Finally, she looks back up at him, but her face stays bitter. She utters her goodbye, before turning to go up the gangplank. One foot on the ramp, she pauses and turns back to him. 

"Tell me, Zuko. Is it her?"

Mai's question is pert, but sincere. They don't have to quantify who she's speaking of, especially while his hand is resting over the scar he took for her. He opens his mouth to answer, but Mai shakes her head before it escapes him. 

As she turns away, he can almost make out the tears in her eyes. 

"Don't tell me if you're not ready to admit it yet. But, please, don't lie to me, either."

The itch grows once more below his sternum, but he closes his mouth. Mai looks back one last time, and now the tears are streaking her face. He knows that there is no way of coming back from this, and it stabs him in his chest, making it hard to breathe. 

Zuko opens his mouth to apologize, to soothe the burn he has given her, although unseen. But she raises a hand, composing herself once more, and she lifts her head, ever the noblewoman, as she makes her way up the gangplank. 

She doesn't look back. 


	3. Heavy Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay *fine* I'll make this a full story. 
> 
> XD
> 
> we're shifting some perspective, and going back in time a little.

It was a clear day, the sky free of clouds; a brilliant, dazzling blue. She stood at the edge of the caldera, where her glittering sea reached up to touch the sky. The laugh that bubbled up from her chest almost hurt, and the tears that stain her cheeks belied her humor. 

Contrasting emotions warred behind her rib cage, her heart their casualty. 

The war was over. Finally, utterly, completely over. Maybe, she hoped naively, there would be no more children without their mothers because of stupid greed. 

It was Zuko's coronation-- the day that would become the symbol of change, the turning point in history. 

It was a perfect day for history. 

It was a miserable day for Katara. 

She hadn't meant to snoop. She was merely checking on him like she had every day since the Agni Kai. But she had heard the voices before she saw him, and she paused just before the doorway. 

"...think it means I actually kind of like you."

Mai's voice was easily recognizable, and Katara felt her breath catch in her throat. There was a short silence, but it was enough for the panic set into her bones. She wasn't sure of the emotion, of the 'why', but it made her skittish. Willing herself to calm-- after all, she was there to check up on Zuko, and she really should do it before the corona--

"But don't ever break up with me again!" Mai's voice was firm, with a hint of playfulness, and Katara felt the sob trying to escape her. It burned behind her breastbone, and she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep it contained. Silently, she peered around the door frame, needing confirmation.

They were wrapped in each other's arms, her head curled into his chest, matching smiles on their faces. 

It was enough. 

Katara turned and walked away, breathing as little as possible. She feared a full breath, feared that it would shatter her tight rib cage. So instead, she allowed her feet to carry her where they willed. 

And now she stood over the brink of sea, land, air and sky. Arms tight around her waist, she numbly recognized the hot streaks of tears on her cheeks. 

Why was she upset? What claim did she have over Zuko? She had just begun to know him. Just because he was not who she expected, just because he was kind, awkward, passionate, fiery… _spirits_. 

_That_ was why. The realization crashed over her like the roaring waves below her. 

She was just beginning to know him, and she wanted more time to figure the rest of him out. He had already almost been taken from her by force. And now he was willingly leaving her, leaving her alone. 

No-- she chastised herself. No, it's not his fault, how was he to know something she was just beginning to understand at its end. 

The laugh that bubbled up to her lips carried the fire from her chest, and she sucked in a deep breath. 

Where the fire was now sat empty. Her breath rattled the gaping hole, aching like a misaligned joint. 

This ache, she could handle. It was better than the burning flame. Her tears slowly dried, and the shaking in her shoulders stilled. 

She sat at the edge of the world, empty, achy, when she heard a voice that sent her careening. 

* * *

"Katara?"

* * *

It is a dreary day, the rain falling pitifully. She is standing on the edge of the Caldera, afloat in the gray that stretches in every direction. 

It's a miserable day for a wedding.


	4. Blame It On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this whole drabble series is going to be nothing by experiments. 
> 
> We catch up here with these two, exactly where we left off.

* * *

“Katara.”

* * *

It is a dreary day, the rain falling pitifully.

She is standing on the edge of the Caldera, afloat in the gray that stretches in every direction. 

It's a miserable day for a wedding.

Katara is studying the heavy clouds, actively trying to find a way to break the clouds for them; It's the least she can do for Zuko. Below, the crash of waves is muted but undulating, and she feels her heartbeat attempt to steady itself to the rhythm. The rain is a mist upon her face, and she closes her eyes to it, feeling it dampen her skin and moisten her heavy brocades. She welcomes the cold and wet, allowing it to mask the tears that fell freely down her cheeks.

Abstractly, she wonders if the weather is less a freak storm in the dry season or her mood that materialized. 

His voice is quiet behind her, but the wind is backing, carrying his words like leaves on the wind. If she listens closely--if she closes her eyes and _ listens _ \--the rain echoes those words that had cut like shards of glass when she last stood on this precipice. 

_ There you are _ . Then-Zuko’s words are the raindrops.

“I was looking for you.” Now-Zuko’s words are the leaves.

_ Somebody said they saw you head up here. _

“Are you okay?”

The words that fall from her lips feel like they are no longer hers to control. “Yes, just… tired.”

_ You should rest, you deserve it. _

“I-I’m glad that you came, even though it’s been a hard trip for you.”

“It means a lot to _ have you here.” _ For a moment, the two Zukos fall into sync and it slits like a knife at her throat.

Her smile is pained, but she gives it nonetheless. “The trip was not so difficult. It’s been a while since I’ve been on Appa, though.”

“I guess it would have been.”

_ Where will you go now? _

“Where have you been recently?”

She shrugs in then and now. “Everywhere and nowhere.”

_ The Fire Sages say that today’s the day. _

“So you know how I’m supposed to be married today?”

_ And it’s kind of crazy to imagine that Mai, of all people is the one at my side.  _

“But… that’s not happening, now.”

The breath she is carefully monitoring, the one that keeps her focused on now, catches. “What do you mean? What happened?”

_ Mai showed up!  _

“Mai is leaving.”

_ I was hoping you were going to come by. _

“I know I didn’t show for dinner last night, but there were somethings….”

_ I really wanted you to meet her, properly. When she’s not… you know… trying to catch you. _

“Things that I hadn’t been told about, and things that I wasn’t being honest about.”

_ She was amazed at how well I was healing. _

Katara stilled. “What did you have to talk about?”

“She hid things from me, especially about Azula and our relationship’s origin.”

_ I think she was surprised that I was actually standing..  _

“And, if I’m honest...:”

_ I had to tell her… _

“... there’s something holding me back…”

_ … what really happened is… _

“... and it’s always been…”

* * *

_ “You.” _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one I struggled far too long with. Please let me know what you loved, what you hated, and what you just... meh over. These are experiments, so I expect that some will not be as strong as others, but... You guys are the only way I get a real feel for what does or doesn't work. So please... I feed off of that comment box on the bottom, there.


	5. Little Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another experiment! (How many times do I have to say that before it's just assumed?)
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> It's not quite poetry, it's not quite prose...
> 
> Prosetry? 
> 
> *Shrugs*
> 
> Either way, it's below.

There's a string that holds her together.

It's blue like the sky, and blue like the waters of her homeland.

That's the color it's always been.

That's the color it _should_ be. 

It holds all the broken parts in their right places. 

It runs from scar to scar, a makeshift person.

It makes her look human. 

It makes her look whole. 

The piece that broke when her mother died is shaped like the glaciers of her childhood.

It is jagged and clear blue-green. 

It is the part that keeps her head held high. 

The piece that broke when her father left is as straight as his blade. 

It is sharp and dark as the night sky.

It settles her shoulders like a yoke. 

The piece that broke when Jet died is as hooked as his swords. 

It is blunt but wind-tossed like his hair.

It locks her knee when she walks away.

The piece that broke in the green light of the catacombs is a starburst.

It is gaping and red-hot.

It's the hand that trembles in anger. 

The piece that broke in the dark clouds of that night is arrow-shaped. 

It is dull and blazing white.

It is the steel in her belly as she stands her ground. 

The piece that broke when her body rebelled under a full moon is fractal.

It is meandering and blood red. 

It hangs the line of her back like a blade. 

The piece that shattered under a red sky and above blue fire is out of shape. 

It is misfitting and ember-yellow.

It jangles loosely, achingly in her chest and rattles with every breath. 

The cord is wrapped the tightest there, it holds it to place.

She has perfected how to move without the pain.

But when he tugs- 

When he says "you"-

The cord unravels at his touch.

The jigsaw that is Katara falls to pieces. 

Then she sees that the cord that holds her together is no longer blue.

It's as golden as the morning sunrise.

As golden as the heart of the flame.

As golden as the eyes of the man that holds it. 

…

There's a string that holds him together.

It's red like the fire, and red like the banners of his homeland.

That's the color it's always been.

That's the color it _should_ be. 

It holds all the broken parts in their right places. 

It runs from scar to scar, a makeshift person.

It makes him look human. 

It makes him look whole. 

But when she tugs-

When she shakes her head-

When she says "no"-

The cord unravels at her touch.

The jigsaw that is Zuko falls to pieces. 

Then he sees that the cord that holds him together is no longer red.

It's as blue as the midnight sky.

As blue as the deep waters.

As blue as the eyes of the woman that holds it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> I live off comments, they are solidly what keeps me writing, so Id love to hear what you liked, what you didn't and all the in-between.


	6. Are You Lonely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to dialogue only, *because we're seeing Azula again!*
> 
> Going to publish two chapters tonight, because reasons.

“How exactly did you think that was going to go?”

“Not that way.”

“Obviously.”

“...why am I talking to you about this?”

“Because I’m the only person who will tell you what you need to hear.”

“And that is?”

“That telling a woman that you’ve been in love with her after having just broken up with your ex—Not your best look, Zuzu.”

“I just…”

“Just what? Thought she would fall into your arms like one of Mother’s romance scrolls?”

“No, not that.”

“That she’d admit to having been in love with you all these years too?”

“...I-I don’t…”

“...You  _ did _ . Oh, Zuko.”

“I’m not looking for your pity!”

“Oh, I know. You wouldn’t be here if you were.”

“...”

“Zuko, wait.”

“So you can tell me how stupid I was?”

“No.”

“How I may have just screwed up the one friendship, the one person I have always cared about more than most others?”

“No, Zuko.”

“So you can explain how stupid it was to expect something other than outright rejection from a woman I should be lucky can even stand me?”

“Zuko.”

“Why would I stick around--”

“ _ ZUKO _ .” 

“...”

“Sit down, you’re making me anxious.”

_ Sigh _ .

“Why did you tell her, Zuko?”

“I-I don’t…”

“Yes you do.”

“...I’m… lonely.”

“Lonely? You’re rarely ever alone!”

“It’s different.”

“You were with Mai.”

“Ha! Yeah, she’s great company when she’s stressed.”

“... Fair enough.”

“Have you ever felt that way, Azula? Been around a whole bunch of people, but felt so completely alone?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Then I think you might understand.”

“So then, what is it that you wanted to have happen? You tell her that you were interested in her-- Why are you making that face?”

“I may not have put it quite that way.”

“... What did you say, Zuzu?”

“That Mai was hiding things about our relationship, and that- that there was something in the way of me truly being happy with her.”

“You told her…”

“I told her that she was the reason.”

“You told her--this woman who has done so much to keep you alive and happy, even if it meant being miserable herself--that she was the reason why you couldn’t marry another woman?”

“... I, uh…”

“And you expected her to just… what? Admit that she loved you in return? Fall into your arms?”

“No! No, I didn’t expect anything.”

“...”

“No, I guess that’s not true. I didn’t expect anything like  _ that _ .”

“Then  _ what _ , Zuzu?”

“Maybe… maybe just that she might feel the same way.”

“That wasn’t the way to ask.”

“No shit.”

“Ugh, I swear being with all those sailors made you crass.”

“...”

“Fine. First of all, you shouldn’t have asked now.”

“You told me-“

“-to be honest with Mai! Not Katara!”

“I…”

“This was too soon.”

“...Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know.”

“...”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I… I have a letter to write.”


	7. Caught Up In The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is all letters. Things are getting... painful.

Katara,

I’m writing hoping you’ll actually read this before you throw it away. At the very least, please let me apologize.

I’m sorry. I didn’t think things through, and I just reacted. It was poor timing, it was done completely wrong, and it was a bad choice overall. 

(If you want to burn this now, I won’t blame you.)

All that being said, I refuse to apologize for how I feel.

I don’t know where you stand, and honestly, I’m not going to ask. Yes, I screwed up. I know that. And I’m hoping that I haven’t screwed up so much that I’ve marked the end of our friendship. I’m not going to write flowery poetry, or try and woo you. It’s not why I told you how I felt. I was coming to terms with how I felt about you and I just… 

No. It’s not about me. 

I’m sorry. I hope that you’ll forgive me my timing, for my foolishness. 

And I know it’s selfish of me, but I hope we can still write, still be friends after all of this. But I understand if that’s not possible anymore.

_Zuko_

* * *

Zuko,

I know I took a while to respond, but I needed to really think about what you said. Both in your letter, but also in Caldera. 

I don’t know, Zuko. I just don’t. I’ve been trying for the last two weeks to figure it all out, but I just keep feeling more confused. 

You said that it was your feelings for me that got in the way of your relationship with Mai. That you care for me, that you love me. If you really felt that way, Zuko, why did you stay with Mai? Why didn’t you talk to me about this before? 

It makes me feel like this is just a rebound-- that you only feel this way because you and Mai fell apart and I was the easiest friend for you to have ‘feelings’ for. I just don’t know, Zuko. 

To say that it doesn’t hurt, would be a lie. To say that I can just forget what you said, pretend that it was just you getting caught up in the moment, is excruciating and impossible. 

Because I do feel that way about you. I have for a long time. 

So to hear you so cavalierly say that you felt similar is like a kick in the teeth. 

I feel like my emotions are a bad joke, and I’m the punchline. 

I know that it isn’t what you meant. Spirits, I know you too well to think otherwise. But I can’t just ignore the timing, the things said, Zuko. I can’t ignore the warning in my head that this is just a passing emotion for you. 

Because it isn’t for me. I have tried. But I can’t. And if I stick myself out like this-- any more than writing this letter and sending it before I stop myself-- and you move on, you heal, and this thing is over before it even really begins… 

I don’t know if I can take that.

So.

Thank you for your apology. You’re write that it was horrible timing, and I agree with that entirely. You want us to stay the way we were, and I’m not sure if I can do that right now. I don’t know if I can trust myself enough.

Please forgive my weakness.

Maybe one day, when this is a little less fresh, we can try the friendship thing again. Until then, please be safe, and I’ll see you around.

_Katara_

* * *

Katara,

I understand, and I will respect your wishes. I’m sorry that my indiscretion cost us our friendship, and I will mourn it’s loss. There is no apology needed. Please be safe, Katara. I look forward to earning your friendship again.

_Zuko_


	8. Tiny Shivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my smallest one yet, but... i felt like any more of it would feel redundant and unnecessary.
> 
> My experiment this time is playing the pronoun game...

It’s six months later when she sees him. 

He’s alone, stately, fully devoted to his role in the world. The world crowds around him.

She’s adrift, flitting about from group to group, from place to place. She chases the tides.

Chance is the only thing that can bring them together. Chance takes the form of an Earth Kingdom diplomat.

She offers a smile to the diplomat. He offers a frown. 

He raises caveats. She offers exchanges.

By the time Chance moves on, they have begun to speak to each other. 

She’s awkward and uncertain. He’s stalwart and warm.

Slowly, she smiles. 

Slowly, he laughs.

When she gives him a pat on the shoulder, he hears the whistle of boiling teapots in his uncle’s shop.

When his fingers linger on the drink he offers her, she hears the hiss of lava greeting the ocean.


End file.
